


A Demonic World

by leafmon1995



Series: Guardians of the Digital World [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Female Ken, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: Pre-01 AT. They were the first to save the Digital World. They fought and held the raw powers of the virtues. They fought and struggled against the greatest evils in Digital World history: the Demon Lords. Their names are legendary. They are the Guardians. And this is their story. Fem! Ken. Prequel to Originals. Originally co-written with Tomoe Mami





	1. Hikarigaoka Incident

**Bancho Leomon's Dojo, Digital World**

Despair. Hopelessness. Death. This was to come if they did not heed AncientWisemon's warning. The great Digimon foretold of a group of Digimon with the sin crests. He foretold that they would start a massacre that would last for centuries. They did not put that much thought into it. They were at peace. There was no hatred. No negative rebellion. Nothing but happiness and peace. And then the angels attacked.

Lucemon. Demon. Lilithmon. It was they who started it all. Because of them, the Digital World was close to ruins. The peace they had once held was gone. There was nothing but a destruction. He had lost so many friends at the hands of those demons. There was so much bloodshed. So many died so young and painfully.

He sighed at the thought. The horrors of the young ones. It was almost too much to bear.

Victory Greymon spun on his heels and walked back inside Bancho Leomon's hidden dojo. There was only one plan now. One hope. They had to put their faith in the prophecy.

"All is ready," Z'd Garurumon spoke up when he entered the room they set up for war planning against the Demon Lords.

Victory Greymon looked at the six Digitamas. Those special Digimon would be the first to be partnered with humans. They had never attempted to contact the human world before. They couldn't believe that humans could do any better than them. But look where that decision led them to. Death. Fear. And almost total destruction.

"Are the Digivices ready?" he asked Vikemon, who nodded. Vikemon walked up to the huge table in the middle of the room and placed the Digivices in front of the Digitamas.

VictoryGreymon nodded to his friends. If this worked, then the Digital World would be saved. He breathed in deeply and turned to Bancho Leomon. Banchou Leomon was leaning on the wall, gathering his energy to open the barriers between the worlds. They only had a two-minute window and only one chance at this. They had to time this right.

Bancho Leomon opened his eyes several minutes later and a bright light surrounded him. "It's time!"

They all got into positions and faced the Digitamas. They poured their energy at the Digitamas. The Digitamas and Digivices glowed brightly along with them. Light engulfed the room then, blinding them. Victory Greymon breathed heavily when the light died down. He held onto the table for support as he tried to adjust his eyes. He looked at the table with a smile. They had done it. The Digitamas and Digivices were gone.

"Please, children. Help us. You are our last hope."

**Ichijouji Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

_"This is breaking news. A centralized attack has occurred right here in Hikarigaoka. The cause of the attack is currently unknown, but it is believed to be a terrorist bombing attack by authorities. We going live with Sato-san at Hikarigaoka..."_

"A terrorist attack?" his mother mumbled slightly as the breaking news continued. The news switched to the reporter at Hikarigaoka and the destruction behind him. The attack was recent as the authorities and firefighters were still taping the area and rescuing people from the area.

"Mama, what's going on? Why did the show change?" his sister spoke up, only for her to be hushed by both of their parents.

"Not now, dear. I'm trying to listen." Osamu frowned upon seeing the hurt in Ken's eyes. They didn't listen to her, they never had. If it wasn't one thing it was another. It pained him to see the six-year-old being treated this way; he was just glad they weren't being physical with her as they were with him.

Osamu placed his hand on Ken's knee as the witnesses talked about seeing monsters fighting. Ken tilted her head in curiosity, while Osamu rolled his eye. Monsters, in Hikarigaoka? How ridiculous could they be? There was no such thing as monsters. The only monsters were monsters, but those were fake, his teachers, the media that love asking him questions, and maybe the bullies at his school.

Osamu snorted slightly, noticing his parents getting more worried as the people on the screen get more descriptive. Deciding this was not appropriate for his little sister, he gestured her to follow him back to their room.

"Nii-chan?" Ken called out to him with curious violet eyes. "What's wrong with Mama and Papa and why was here a strange lady on the tv?"

"The news reporter believes the terrorist attack was done by monsters."

Ken's eyes went wide. "Are there really monsters at Hikarigaoka?" she asked in a trembling voice. Maybe telling her that was not a good idea.

Osamu ruffled his sister's hair in reassurance. "There are no such things as monsters, Ken-chan. And even if there were, I'd protect you from them."

Ken smiled at him as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Okay, Nii-chan!" She bounced away from him and rushed to the bookshelf. Oh, he knew what she wanted. She wanted to hear a story. Osamu had long given up trying to get his parents to pay attention to his sister, but of course, they ignored her, treating like she was a stranger most of the time.

He smiled gently when she came back with her favorite book  _The Princess in Black._ Ken returned and handed him the book. He chuckled softly and took the book from her. He walked to the bed and sat down. Ken, happily, did the same thing.

"Okay let's see," Osamu opened the blue book with a princess on it. He opened it to the first page and read:

_Princess Magnolia was having hot chocolate and scones with Duchess Wigtower. The hot chocolate was hot. The scones were sweet. The breeze from the window was warm and wishy._

Osamu cleared his throat and attempted to make it sound like a girl.

" _How lovely of you to visit," said Princess Magnolia._   _"And_ _unexpected."_

Ken giggled softly as his voice took on a bad imitation of a girl's voice. Osamu playfully bumped her with his elbow.

" _I love to meet people in their own homes," said Duchess Wigtower._   _"I_ _always uncover secrets."_

"She should mind her own business," Ken mumbled.

"You may have a point," Osamu agreed.

" _Secrets?" said Princess Magnolia._

" _Yes, secrets," said Duchess Wigtower._   _"Hidden_ _messes, skeletons in closets, those sort of things."_

" _Closets?" said Princess Magnolia. The hot chocolate burned her lip. The breeze knocked her curls into her face. She was no longer enjoying her-_

"Nii-chan! Your computer is acting up!" Ken interrupted.

Osamu blinked as he looked up from the page he was reading from. He looked at his computer with furrowed brows. His computer screen was flashing with different colors. He blinked in confusion. He didn't remember leaving it on.

Osamu got off the bed to investigate. Ken followed after him. Osamu frowned in confusion when the computer screen flashed strange coding. "What in the world?" Osamu held his sister behind him when two strange objects came out of the computer, followed by two eggs. The two devices landed in their hands. Osamu blinked. The devices were rectangular and pale blue. There were strange symbols on them, which he had no idea what they meant.

"What's this?" Ken asked him as she looked at the device in her hand. She turned her attention to the egg that landed in front of them. Ken's egg had pink hearts on it, while his had spots. "An egg?" Ken got on her knees and picked up the egg.

"Ken-chan, be careful! We don't know what this is!"

"But it's an egg," Ken told him as she cradled the egg in her arms. Osamu sighed and looked at his own egg. He carefully picked it up. He wondered what was inside. He frowned. None of this made sense to him. Where did these strange eggs come from?

Osamu's thoughts were cut off when the eggs began to glow and-

"It's hatching!" Ken squealed.

"You got to be kidding me!" Osamu yelled in surprise when the eggs hatched into two strange creatures. In Ken's arms was a green blob with a leaf and a pacifier. In his, well, he wasn't sure what it was. It looked like the mythical Baku with a helmet and a ring on his arm. "What in the world are you?" Osamu was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"I am Bakumon, Osamu-kun," it said. How did it know his name?

"I'm Leafmon, Ken-chan!"

"EEE, you're so cute!" Ken squealed as she hugged the creature. Osamu blinked and stared. And blinked again and stared. And then his mouth fell open.

"Wha? How? Ah, man." Osamu managed to say before the computer acted up again. Osamu and Ken looked at the computer this time to see a beam of light engulfing the room. Osamu closed his eyes at the blinding light. Osamu would have sworn he was being pulled into the light before everything went black.

**Motomiya Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

The apartment was dark and quiet as she made her way to the kitchen. With her father on a business trip, it was just her, her mother, and her younger brother, Daisuke. Silently, the maroon-haired girl peaked into her brother's room, which was slightly ajar. Daisuke was fast asleep in his toddler bed, but it wasn't as restful as she hoped. Daisuke had been having trouble breathing for the last three days and combined with his fever that would not go away resulted in him being taken to the hospital almost every day.

Jun didn't feel alone when her mother was not home when she got home from school. Mrs. Inoue would always drop off Momoe to keep her company and since it was a Friday night, Momoe was allowed to sleep over. Jun was truly grateful for that. But this didn't make her any less worried. Daisuke was still very sick and her mother was beyond exhausted. She has been in Daisuke's room every night, sleeping in a chair close to his bed for the past couple of days. Jun was sure this was not good for her. She was always so tired in the morning.

With a sigh, Jun silently made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Jun stayed there for several minutes, just thinking and hoping Daisuke will be okay. Jun closed her eyes for a moment, whispering a small praying for her brother to get well soon before she heard a strange sound coming from down the hall. Jun's eyes snapped open in confusion as she exited the kitchen and went into the hall. The sound was coming from her father's office. But why? He shouldn't be home for another two days. Unless... "Otousan? Is that you?"

Jun got no response and was further confused when there was no one in the room. Yet, the computer was on. Jun frowned in confusion upon seeing two strange objects on the table. There were a strange rectangular device and an egg. Jun picked up the device. The object was rectangular and light blue. It also had strange symbols on it. "What could this mean?" she spoke softly as she inspected the object in her palm.

Jun lifted up her eyes to gaze at a strange egg. It was a pinkish color, hot pink actually. There were two symbols on the egg. The exact same ones that were on the device resting on her palm. What did this mean? Jun stepped a little closer to the egg, gazing at the strange identical symbols. But then the egg began glowing. Jun could do nothing but jump back and shield her eyes as the light blinded her. When the light was gone, Jun felt her mouth drop as a small white creature now rested on the table. The creature was small, smaller than a soccer ball. It had two dark pink floppy ear, black eyes, and a small, stubby, dark pink tail. The creature was cute, like a dog.

Jun silently sat on the chair to get a better look at the strange creature that now replaced the egg. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the creature had a small birthmark on one of its ears. She couldn't make out what the mark wrote out, though. It was in a strange language she never seen before. It wasn't Japanese, nor American, nor France, nor Chinese. In fact, it was none of the languages her father kept books on in his office for his work. What language was this then? Actually, that question was not nearly as important as the one that escaped her mouth without meaning too.

"What are you?" Jun made sure her voice was very soft, almost close to a whisper, as she gently picked up the creature.  _It's soft and warm._ She had not wanted to awaken her mother and brother from their much-needed slumber.

"I'm Paomon, Jun-chan," she said. Jun almost dropped the dog-like creature.

"You can talk?" Jun's voice was a little higher this time, but low enough to not awaken the other two occupants in the apartment.

"Of course," Paomon said, happily. "We all can."

"We?" Before Paomon could respond to Jun's obvious question, the computer acted up again. Much to Jun's surprise, a beam of light exited from it, engulfing her and Paomon and then they were gone.

**Montgomery Residence, Colorado, USA**

"Wallace, what are you doing up?" Wallace gazed at his mother as she entered the kitchen. She gazed at him tiredly, catching him standing on a chair as he attempted to open the fridge. Wallace blinked. His mother normally didn't get home between 4:30 and 5 in the morning. Was it really that time already?

"I was hungry, mommy," Wallace said as his mother placed a white plastic bag on the kitchen table before walking over to him. His mother was a beautiful woman. She was a tall, half Japanese woman in her early twenties with long dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore a black and white dress, black stocking, and black shoes. She had a gentle smile and the brightest and kindest personality he had ever seen. But even at his young age, he could see she was hurt by what his father had done to her.

From what he had been told, his father had left her the day they graduated high school. But they had been arguing for months before that. His father had not wanted him. When his mother refused his demands to get rid of him, he left her. He was never heard from again. Wallace personally didn't care about his father. He didn't know him and that was the end of that. But his mother was suffering because of him. She worked long hours at a very popular restaurant in town, which was two hours from his grandparents' ranch house and the rest of the farm. She was attending college, part-time, for some kind of business degree.

As his mother stopped in front of him, lifting the six-year-old into her arms, Wallace noticed the tired lines under and around her eyes. Wallace hated seeing her so tired. He didn't see her as much when she was attending school in the afternoon and evening, working during the night and the very early morning, and trying to sleep in the morning when she got home. Wallace spent the most of his time with his grandparents, helping them feed and care for the farm animals. But there were times in where he sneaked into his mother's room, watching her as she slept. Her sleep never looked restful.

"Hungry?" She pretended to look surprised as she walked away from the fridge. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought you some breakfast then."

"Yeah!" Wallace exclaimed, which caused his mother to chuckle softly as she placed him on the floor. Wallace watched his mother take several containers out of the white bag and began putting them in a small bowl for him. Once the food was portioned and heated up, they went into the living room where they sat on the sofa. His mother placed a VHS tape into the machine on top of the tv. She then pressed a button and the movie  _My Neighbor Totoro_ magically appeared on the screen.

Wallace, memorized by the tv, ate and watched. While this was going on, his mother slumped on the sofa next to him; her eyes closing slightly. "Mommy, you okay?" Wallace was now gazing at his mother. She was really tired. He felt bad for keeping her away from her much needed rest.

"Do not worry, my little prince. Mama's fine." She smiled tiredly at him. "Mom and Dad should be getting up soon," she said as an afterthought. "What did you three do yesterday?"

Wallace smiled. "We played with the chickens and the horsies."

"Did you now?" She smiled fondly at him. "That sounds like fun."

"It was! Grandmama said you were the best horsey rider in the whole world. Can you teach me, please, oh please."

His mother laughed. "Maybe when you're older, my little prince."

"Promise?" His mother smiled at him as she held out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," she said as they looped their fingers together.

About twenty minutes later, his grandparent entered the living room, not all that surprised to see the two of them on the sofa together. "Wallace, dear, there you are." His grandmother was a very pretty Japanese woman in her mid to late forties. His grandmother had long dark brown hair, light skin, and light brown eyes. His grandmother was shorter than his mother and had a somewhat thin figure and average height. His grandfather was an American man, also in his mid to late forties. He, too, had light skin and brown hair. But instead of brown or black eyes, he had blue eyes.

"Mommy's sleeping," he said softly, seeing as his mother was fast asleep on the sofa. The two gazed at each other silently for a moment before his grandfather spoke up.

"Wallace, me and grandma are going to attend to the animals. Why don't you stay with mommy?"

"If you need anything, you know where to find us," his grandmother said.

"Okay," he said, watching them leave the house through the side kitchen door. The room was quiet once again with just the sound of the movie playing and his mother's breathing filling the room. At least that was before the movie suddenly stopped playing. "Huh? What happened?"

Wallace jumped off the sofa and walked over to the tv when it fizzled out and turned white. As Wallace got closer, he noticed strange symbols were on the tv, but he couldn't figure out what they were. Just when he was about to awaken his mother to tell her about the tv two objected exited the tv and landed in front of him: an egg and a strange rectangular device.

"What's this?" Wallace gently touched the egg. However, that might have been a mistake as the egg glowed brightly. Wallace surprised the light hadn't awoken his mother. It was very bright. When the light faded, two creatures were now standing in front of him.

Blue eyes blinked at the two creatures in confusion. What were they? The blond haired boy tilted his head to the side and the two creatures did the same. Wallace gently poked the brown one, realizing that it was real and warm and squishy. This caused the small brown creature to giggle softly. So he wasn't imagining things. That was good but weird.

Wallace then smiled at them. "Hi," he greeted as he inspected them. The two creatures seemed to be twins. They looked exactly the same, except for one being green with one horn on its head and the other being brown with three horns on its head. He wasn't sure what to make of them. But they were cute. Maybe they could be his friends. He didn't have any friends. He had his mother and the other animals, but it wasn't the same.

"Hi, Wallace! I'm Gummymon."

"And I'm Chocomon."

"Gummymon and Chocomon?" They talked too, which was surprising and weird but in a cool way. Wallace continued to smile at them. "Those are cool names. What are you?" Wallace then tilted his head a bit, unaware that the tv was glowing again. "How do you know my name?"

"We will always know your name," they said as they jumped up and down. "We are your Digimon!"  _A Digimon? What was that?_  Before Wallace could voice his question, he was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

"Wallace?" Wallace turned to see his mother lifting herself on her elbows, gazing at him sleepily. As the light engulfed him and the two Digimon, Wallace could only watch as his mother's features went from sleepy to terrified. "Wallace!"

"Mommy!" His mother jumped off the sofa and rushed towards him. She had tried to grab him, but it was too late. He and the Digimon had somehow slipped from her gentle fingers and disappeared from this reality as they entered the tv.

"Wallace!"

**Nogushi Residence, Kyoto, Japan**

Adolf had a newfound hatred for hackers and crazy chicks. It wasn't every day he'd open up an email from his ex-girlfriend, only for it to be a virus. He should have realized getting an email from his ex-girlfriend was a bad idea. He'd known she was insane and troubled, but he hadn't expected her to cheat on him with her on-again, off-again, supposed ex-boyfriend. He also hadn't expected her to send him a virus as a result of him completely breaking off their relationship.

Adolf silently cursed at himself for being so stupid. He shouldn't have opened that email. Maybe his laptop wouldn't have had all its files and hardware destroyed. And the worst part of all, his friend now held it prisoner as he attempted to recover any of his files and hopefully unlock his poor laptop and restore it to its former glory. But for now, he was stuck with his father's ancient computer. The half French, half Japanese boy sighed. He truly hated hackers and their viruses.

But Adolf hated his father's computer more. It was beyond slow and lacked many of the basic software and tools he used on his laptop. This was the reason why it was off most of the time. But, upon entering the room and even before he turned on the square, chunky box computer, the computer turned on on its own. The usual startup didn't appear either. Instead, a black screen of green code flew across the screen followed by two objects exiting the computer with one landing in his hand and the other landing on the floor in front of him.

This completely baffled the fourteen-year-old. Computers don't turn on on their own and strange objects weren't supposed to exit from them. It was physically impossible for that to happen. Yet, it happened. Brown eyes gazed at the device quizzically, almost suspiciously. Was this a bomb? Nah, that was ridiculous. He would be dead now if that was the case. Then what about the strange egg?

The boy pushed a stubborn strand of brown hair out of his eyes as he inspected the egg. It was purple with little specs on it. There seemed to be nothing off about the egg. It looked normal, but he had never seen one this big before. He wondered what was inside. Curiously, he touched it with his middle finger.

Adolf had not expected it to glow the moment he touched it. "What the?" He jumped back as the egg hatched and in its place was a strange creature. He gazed at it in astonishment. The little guy looked tough. It was purple and white, had four little legs, pointy ears, and a tail.

He blinked as the creature looked at him in curiosity. He definitely hadn't expected this when he asked to use the computer.

"I'm Dorimon. Nice to meet you, Adolf-kun." Adolf collapsed on the computer chair. What on earth was going on? Animals were not supposed to talk. Well, the creature wasn't any animal he'd seen before, but what else could it be?

"How do you know my name?"

"I'll always know who you are," he said.

Adolf frowned in confusion and would have questioned him more if it wasn't for the computer glowing again. "Oh, what now?"

**Hideyoshi Residence, Adachi, Japan**

"The man had not passed a happy hour since he left them in the wood, and the woman had died. Gretel shook out her apron so that the pearls and precious stones rolled about the room, and Hansel threw down one handful after the other out of his pocket. Thus all their troubles were ended, and they lived happily ever afterwards. The end."

Jamie Hideyoshi closed the book silently and placed it on the nightstand. His five-year-old adoptive brother of one week was fast asleep. Jamie tucked the blanket around his brother's sleeping form as he slept undisturbed. Jamie smiled as his brother cradled the toy bear Jamie had given him for his birthday.

The thirteen-year-old was truly amazed that he even had a little brother. They weren't doing too well financially, especially with the shareholders and directors going after him for stealing money from the company. His father had built his company from the ground up back in Germany before moving to Japan. It was ridiculous that a proud and honest man would do such a thing, but his father did have enemies and they would do anything to bring him down. So it was a surprise that his father would even consider adopting an orphaned child. Then again his father was a very strong man with a big heart to allow anyone to break him like this.

"Happy birthday, little bro." Jamie got up and walked over to the door where the light switch rested on the wall. "I know things seem bad right now, but I promise things will get better. Vater will not allow the Drogensüchtiger to win. He's stronger than you think."

Jamie flicked the light switch, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Green eyes gazed at a photograph that rested on one of the hallway tables. It was a picture of him, his father, and his mother. Jamie hated her for what she did. He wanted to hurt her, to let her know how much she ruined the life she had. She didn't need drugs. She had a good job at the company, a family, a roof over her head, and even education. She didn't need drugs; she had them! Weren't they good enough for her?

Jamie sighed softly as he rested his head on the wooden door. His father had saved her from the horrible life she had been living before. Yet she still betrayed him. She betrayed them both. His mother had a terrible drug addiction. She borrowed drugs without any money. She had promised she would pay them back and that promise came at a terrible price.

Jamie would never forget that day seven years ago. The company at the time had been dealing with questionable losses, causing his father to hold a meeting the entire day about what needed to be done. While his father was away, he had been left with his mother, who had been acting rather strangely for the past couple of months. Jamie knew something was wrong when she brought three men to the apartment. The three men were clean-shaven businessmen, much like his father, but Jamie knew they were evil on the inside. They may seem like honest men on the outside, but their eyes told a different story. They were dead black, evil, sinister.

Jamie had feared them and he still did today. Jamie could still remember the fear that filled him as the men gazed at him with their dead eyes. These wicked men had wanted to take him away as payment for what his mother owed them. She didn't do anything as the men dragged him out of the apartment. She just stood there, watching with a relieved smiled and pity in her brown eyes as he cried out for her help.

Jamie was just grateful their neighbor, Masuyama Dai, an off-duty policeman, had come to his aid when he heard the yelling. Jamie knew he wouldn't be here, safe at home with his family, if it hadn't been for him. But that didn't stop the pain of what his mother had done and what could have happened to him.

Jamie stepped away from the door and walked towards the small brown table. He gazed at the picture silently. The half-German teenager didn't know what to feel. His mother had betrayed him and it had been made clear that she only married his father to conceive a child that she could give away to her drug handler. But that wasn't the only thing she had done to this family. Jamie knew from when he visited jail three years ago the money that had been missing from his father's company over the years was because his mother had been withdrawing money from the company account under his father's name. And now his father could lose his company and possible prosecution for something he didn't do.

With a burning anger, Jamie slammed the picture face down.  _How could she do this?_ It was very hard to swallow the painful lump in his throat as he made his way down the hall and towards the living room. Sitting on the sofa was his father. His father had been spending the last couple months going to the court hearings and trial and talking to officials as they investigated the embezzlement.

The anger immediately went away as he took a heavy seat next to his father. This father's dark blond hair was messy and disheveled. He had bags under his eyes and he was slumped forward slightly on the sofa.

"Was it bad?" Jamie asked. His father lifted up his head to give him a tired smile.

"No, actually. The police were able to locate almost more than half of the money she stolen in an abandoned home she used to live at."

Jamie raised a brow. "Serious? I'm surprised no one stole it."

"It was well hidden apparently. They only found it because she told them where to find it in exchange for a lesser sentence."

Jamie's eyes widened in horror. "What? No!"

"Sohn, I know. I know. I am not happy either. But if it wasn't for her, I would have lost my company and much more."

"You are in this mess because of that Drogensüchtiger," Jamie said, thinking very horrible things about his mother.

"Jamie." His father frowned disapprovingly at him. His father was a truly nice and kind person, but he could be strict at times too, especially now when it came to his mother, no matter rotten she. "How many times do I have to tell you to not insult her for her mistakes? She is still your mother no matter what she has done to us."

"Sorry," Jamie said softly. It was hard not to think badly of her after everything she had done to his family. He knew he couldn't forgive her. He never wanted to see her again if that was possible.

His father sighed, pulling him into a comforting hug. "Don't be sorry, Sohn. I'm the one who's sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I should have seen through her, but my heart blinded me."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I...truly did think she had changed," he said sadly. "Things will not get better any time soon and the pain will be there for a while, but we will survive. It's in our blood."

Jamie smiled slightly and he hugged his father. He couldn't understand why his father didn't hate her, why he still loved her, but hopefully, he would understand in time. They just needed time to heal.

The two stayed like that for another hour, silently talking to each other before heading to their rooms for the night. As Jamie entered his room, he noticed his computer was on. Jamie walked over to the computer in confusion. Resting in front of the computer was a gray egg and a strange device.

"Where this come from?" Jamie picked up the egg and almost dropped it when it glowed. When the light faded, Jamie blinked his eyes, clearing the specks and circles that clouded this vision. Once they were cleared, Jamie gazed at what the egg hatched into. And, on my lords, it was a dinosaur. Jamie loved dinosaur, at least that was what he assumed the gray creature was. And even if it wasn't, it was still cool.

The little creature smiled at him. "Hi," it greeted excitedly, causing the black haired boy to smile, widely.

"Hi, I'm Hideyoshi Jamie. What's your name?"

"I'm Pukamon. Nice to meet you." Pukamon? That was an odd name. What was he? And where did he come from? And how was it possible that he could talk?

Jamie opened his mouth, about to ask another question when the computer glowed. His eyes widened in shock as he was somehow sucked into the computer by a blinding light and then he blacked out not long after that.


	2. A Dangerous World

**The Demon Forest, Server Continent, Digimon World**

When Osamu first regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the darkened sky slowly lightening as the sun rose from the north.  _Morning? Wasn't it just night a few minutes ago?_ As the elder Ichijouji pondered that puzzling question for a moment, he realized something very important as he felt water damping his back. He sat up then, seeing that he was lying down on a beautiful, lush, grassy field. The grass was covered with fresh rain dew. The grass and dirt were also very soft to the touch. It had just rained not too long ago.

The raindrops, however, only seemed to be in the area surrounding the strange forest (with only a portion of the grass surrounding him being wet) standing menacingly several feet in front of him. Many of the plants that were seen beyond the border of the forest looked dead and wilted. The trees were tall and skinny. Its branches were twisted in so many different ways (which should be logically impossible) that it was hard to make out what was on the other side. Osamu could only slightly make out the dead trees on the ground that were covered in thick green moss.

Despite the forest's unnatural appearance, it reminded him too much of the Aokigahara Forest that he had just learned about in class last week. Osamu gazed at the forest uneasily. The forest looked far too similar to the Aokigahara Forest, yet he knew that it wasn't. There should be signs surrounding the forest, warning people not to commit suicide, which this forest had become known for. Logically thinking, Osamu knew this could not be the supposed haunted forest, considering it would take hours for them to get there. So where were they then?

Osamu's eyes traveled along the border of the trees and behind him, hoping to find something that would give him some form of answer to his unspoken question. But all he saw was a sea of trees. The young prodigy could not make heads or tails of where they were. But what really unsettled him was the fact that he could not tell where the forest began, nor where it ended.  _This forest must stretch out for miles._

From what he could see, just by gazing around him briefly, there was something off about this place. On the other side of the lush grassy fields, directly behind him, snowy mountains and trees were seen in the distance and towards his right, Osamu could make out brownish, almost golden sand in the far distance. "What is this place?" Osamu, baffled could not understand how this was even possible. And then he heard gunshots coming from somewhere behind him, followed by the very ground underneath him and all around him shaking violently as large cracks formed on the ground.

Not good! The ground was being torn apart.

Osamu shoot to his feet, unaware that the strange creature, Bakumon, had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes, almost frantically. A huge plume of smoke as the trees were somehow engulfed in a huge blaze of fire that quickly began to spread. Logically speaking, with all the snow and moisture around in that area, it should be difficult for a forest fire to form and spread. For once, Osamu found himself not over thinking about the strangeness of his surroundings; instead, his mind froze into a thick blank fog as he saw a huge monster with two horns and purple wings firing huge balls of flames at the forest.

Fear was all he felt as he rushed over to his sister. He no longer wanted to know where he was, nor what this place was, nor the thousand other questions that had been forming in his head. All he wanted to do was to escape the open where that thing could see them and get his sister to safety.

"Ken-chan, wake up!" Osamu ignored the surprised gasp of the larva-like creature that had been jumping on Ken's chest as he pushed it away to the ground in his haste. There was no time. They had to get out of here.

"Huh, Oniichan?" Ken blinked sleepily for a moment before realizing that they were not at the apartment anymore. Her violet eyes were wide-eyed as she took notice of their new surrounds. "Where are we?"

"There's no time for that!" Osamu all but yelled in his haste to get them to safety. Osamu picked up his sister and ran into the scary looking forest with their Digimon following close behind. Osamu didn't even bother wondering if entering this forest was safe or not. He was more than sure this forest was not safe. He had a sinking feeling that there was something dangerous somewhere within the forest.

"Oniichan, where we going?"

"Away from that thing!" Osamu exclaimed heavily as he entered a small clearing. The horrible unsettling feeling did not go away upon entering this rather innocent clearing of overgrown plants and underbrush. The trees that now surrounded them looked creepy looking and almost demonic. The thought sounded rather ridiculous and childish. They were just trees, end of the story. But he couldn't ignore the strange looking bats that rested on at least four of the high branches and the rustling of something moving around them, hunting them, watching them.

As Osamu placed his sister down on the ground, purple eyes quickly gazed at the spot where he heard the noise. There was nothing there. Osamu silently preyed whatever was out there was not dangerous. The elder sibling wanted to believe they were safe for now, but he feared he may have just put them in even greater danger.

"What thing?" Ken's violet eyes were wide in curiosity. Osamu frowned, unsure himself. Osamu wasn't going to lie that he wasn't curious about that place. He knew this wasn't Tamachi, nor any place he knew on Earth. But after what he had just seen, he just wanted to get his sister to safety and out of this dangerous world.

"I…don't know, Ken." Osamu was very wary and cautious about this monstrous world they found themselves in. Lucky, they had two Digimon who had all the answers for them. "But, I'm sure they know where we are."

The older sibling turned sharp purple eyes to the two Digimon. The two children noticed right away that at least one of the two had changed in appearance. Ken's Digimon partner, Leafmon, had a more larva-like appearance with the bottom half of his body being a pinecone. Ken immediately squealed when she saw Leafmon was no longer in that form.

"I'm Minomon now, Ken-chan. Your energy gave me the strength to evolve into my next stage," Minomon clarified to his partner as he was picked up, who looked at him with a confused expression. Osamu was rather confused himself. What did he mean that his sister gave him the strength to evolve to the next stage? How many stages did he have and how did Ken manage to help him like that?

Osamu shook the new questions away in favor of asking the one question that had been burning in his mind since the beginning. "You know where we are, don't you?" Osamu was cautious, guarded as he asked the question. Deep in his mind, something was telling him to trust the creature that called himself the elder's partner, but Osamu could not afford to do that. He would not trust so easily.

"You were summoned to our home, the Digital World. We Digimon live here, Osamu-kun," Bakumon replied.

_Summoned?_ Osamu's eyes hardened slightly as he asked: "Digital World? Why would we be summoned here?" Osamu was more than ready to snap at the other but was trying very hard to stay calm and level-headed. Thankfully, his sister interrupted at that moment.

"What's a Digimon?"

"Digimon is short for digital monster, Ken-chan," Minomon said to his partner before turning to face the elder sibling. "Our friends who were involved in the 'terrorist attack', as humans will label it, are also digital monsters. And the Digital World...it's a…" It had become obvious to the elder Ichijouji that Minomon's knowledge of what was going on was very limited. He was young, innocent, much like his sister. That was rather interesting, actually. He wondered how that was even possible if they hatched at the same time.

"Your human world created our world, so it is parallel with yours," Bakumon picked up were the pinecone creature left off.

Osamu jerked at that response, clearly not expecting it, and his eyes were wide with disbelief and suspicion. "R-Really?" Osamu was having a very hard time believing them. Osamu didn't necessarily believe in parallel worlds or aliens or monsters for that matter. They were just supposed to be science fiction. At least, until now.

"It's true, Osamu-kun," Bakumon replied, his eyes ever so slightly shifting to the bat-like creatures that were now resting on a branch closer to them. "It's also in grave danger."

"That's not any of our concerns," Osamu finally snapped. It was all too much to process right now, way too much. Why them? They couldn't do anything against monsters. They weren't heroes, just kids.

"What you mean in danger?" Ken asked kindly, concerned even as she bent down in front of Bakumon with Minomon still cradled in her arms. Osamu realized that Ken had completely ignored his comment and the obvious danger they may have been brought into.

"There are many bad Digimon in this world fighting for control," Minomon said sadly. "As the darkness, they spread continues, we fear that it would only be a matter of time before it spreads into your world."

"What you mean?" Osamu asked this time.

"The Human and Digital World are deeply intertwined with each other," Bakumon said. "If something were to happen here, the Human World would feel the effects of it and vice versa." Ken tilted her head in confusion, while Osamu's eyes widened slightly. This sounded pretty bad and as much as he wanted no part of what might be going on, Osamu couldn't help but wonder how this would affect their world and what this had to do with the monster he saw attacking the forest in the distance.

"And what about that monster I saw?" Both Digimon looked even more nervous now. This was definitely a bad sign. Osamu concluded, just by their expressions along, that this monster was one of the bad Digimon they were talking about.

After a silent, non-verbal, conversation, Bakumon squared his shoulders and opened his mouth to reveal what Osamu already suspected. Before a single word could come out, however, a trio of nasty-sounding giggles were heard from the trees behind them. The children whirled to see a group of gray rabbit-like Digimon with lethal claws and smug grins on their faces entering the small clearing.

"Well, what's this?" The leader, one with a scar over his left eye, gloated. "Children? Here?"

"Whaddaya say, boss? Should we fry 'em?" A second one, muscular-looking, piped up next. The third hit his companion over the head with an electrified claw, causing the rabbit creature to scream.

"Enough, you two!" The leader snapped, hardly sparing a glance to his fellow Digimon companions. Pointing a clawed finger at the children, he bit out: "You there! What are filthy human children doing in our territory?! You know this is Vamdemon's home, don't you?"

Bakumon moved to protect the two siblings just as he felt Ken grab his pants (which Osamu just now realized was brown slacks and not his sleep pants) as she inched closer to him. "They are Chosen Children, Gazimon. Leave them be; they haven't don't anything to you or your master."

The alpha Gazimon's right eye rose in indignation. "Haven't done anything to us?! They befoul our master's land every step they take! More to the point, why are there Chosen here on Server at all?!" So this part of the island was called Server, very interesting.

Osamu pushed his sister behind him as he gazed at the three Digimon warily. These Digimon had a very hot temper and it was obvious it was going to get out of hand quickly if something wasn't done soon. He just hoped he was making the right choice, considering these Digimon were not fond of them at the moment. "Forgive our intrusion. We didn't know we would come-"

The Gazimon rounded on the nine-year-old, claws sparking madly. Oh, this was not good. "Forgive you?! Eat shit!" He raced towards the boy so swiftly he was a blur.

Fearing he was going to die from electrocution, Osamu stumbled back, shielding Ken until the end. Seconds away from having Gazimon's claws strike his face, the elder let out a surprised exclamation when the rabbit Digimon flew backward. Away from him.

"Beast King Fist," a voice roared suddenly from right beside him. Where had he come from?

Osamu felt Ken trembling from shock and turned to comfort his sister. He pulled her close and rubbed her back to try and calm her nerves. When she eventually settled, he returned his gaze to his savior… to find a tall, muscular leonine Digimon standing where Bakumon had been.

"Leomon-sama!" Bakumon cried, his voice full of respect. The lion Digimon turned to nod at Bakumon before facing his foes once more.

"What are you Gazimon doing? Attacking the Chosen deserves death!" Leomon spoke fiercely to the trio. "Virus-attributes like you are cowards."

The three tried to protest that the children were trespassing on Vamdemon-sama's lands, but Leomon would have none of it. "Silence! They were obviously summoned for a reason and that will become clear in due time. If Vamdemon still doesn't like having children in his stronghold, tell him to leave."

To enforce his point, he grabbed the alpha's head and squeezed it until a scream of agony came. The Gazimon's body broke apart seconds later, leaving the other two terrified at Leomon's strength. They took off running.

Leomon exhaled deeply, before turning towards the forest. "It's alright, Chosen. You may all come out now."

Very slowly, other children with partners emerged from behind the trees that Osamu assumed Leomon had come from.

There were four other kids in all. The first was a nine-year-old girl with maroon colored hair, light skin, and brown eyes. With her was some type of dog-like creature. The girl seemed to be concerned about her location and maybe a bit cautious about where they had been summoned to, but she was attempting to take it in her strides.

The next child was a blonde-haired boy with electric blue eyes. The boy seemed more easy-going than the girl as he and two bunny-like creatures skipped right behind the nine-year-old as they giggled among themselves. Osamu blinked and frowned slightly upon noticing that the boy was Ken's age.

The next child that entered the clearing was an older boy with brown hair and eyes, around the age of fourteen. A purple and white furred beast-like creature was walking next to him. Osamu instantly found himself slightly annoyed of the other as sauntered confidently into the clearing, as if he hadn't just seen a Digimon being killed.

The last child to enter the small clearing was a slightly younger boy with black hair and green eyes. The boy seemed to be around the age of thirteen as he and a seal-like creature curiously inspected their new surroundings before stopping in front of Leomon, who was gazing at the bat-like creatures with a glare. After a tense glaring contest, the bats flew away leaving them alone, for now.

"Those didn't look like normal bats," the girl said nervously.

"Those are no normal bats, Jun-chan," the dog Digimon spoke up. "Those are the familiars of Vamdemon."

"Vamdemon?"

"Yeah," the seal Digimon spoke up. "He's not very nice."

"He's also a coward," the Beast Digimon was prompt in his criticism. The two older boys snorted in amusement.

Osamu found himself still frowning as he inspected the other children. There wasn't anything familiar about them, meaning he had never met them. But that didn't prevent him from wondering who they were and why they had been summoned here at all.

"I appreciate you saving us," Osamu spoke in gratitude. Although, he was a bit wary of the other. "But if you don't mind me asking, were you the one they brought us here."

"I was not" Leomon said as he faced him. "That would be my leaders."

"Leaders?" Ken asked with a tilt of her head.

Leomon nodded at her. "Yes, they should be meeting us here soon. In the meantime, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Leomon said as he glanced at all of them. "My name is Leomon. I am the Lieutenant General of the Rebellion Forces. I used to live on File Island before it was destroyed by Lucemon and his group." Leomon gestured to the girl to continue the introductions.

"My name is Motomiya Jun. I'm from Odaiba, Japan," the girl with maroon hair started. "It's not a bad place, to be honest."

"I'm Labramon," the dog-like Digimon spoke up. "I'm Jun's partner."

The blonde waved and smiled at them. "I'm Wallace Montgomery from Colorado, America. Terriermon and Lopmon are my partners."

"That's us," said the two Digimon.

The older boy with brown hair simply studied their faces before giving his answer. "I am Nogushi Adolf and this is my partner, DORUmon. I come from Kyoto in Japan."

"Hi," said DORUmon.

"Adachi, Japan is my home and my name is Hideyoshi Jamie," Jamie said with a smile. "Gomamon here is my partner."

"Nice to meet yeah," Gomamon said before all eyes were on him and his sister.

"I'm Ichijouji Osamu and this is my sister, Ken. We live in Tamachi." Ken happily smiled as she introduced their Digimon.

"This is Minomon and Bakumon! Aren't they cute?"

Ken's energy was very contagious. He smiled at her as Wallace agreed that they were cute too. Osamu found himself smiling slightly at the two. But then it fell when he thought about what Bakumon mentioned earlier. What could be happening that they need their help and why?

Osamu sighed as he glanced at Leomon as his sister walked away from him to talk to the other six-year-old. Leomon knew something. He knew what was going on. He knew who summoned them to this world. But who summoned them to his world and why?


	3. Prophecy

**The Demon Forest, Server, Digital World**

Despite her young age, Ken was aware she was very knowledgeable and far more observant than most six-year-old her age. Many of her teachers, including her brother, suspected she could be a child prodigy just like her brother.

Ken did not want to be like her brother.

Ken had seen the way her parents constantly pushed Osamu, often times preventing him from playing with her and even physical him if he so much as said no to an interview or other requests from strangers. Ken always felt sad knowing that her brother was suffering so much and she desperately wanted him to be himself. He Osamu had developed his mask over his real personality: one that was guarded, untrusting, and cold.

Osamu wore this mask very often and only allowed it to fall when he was with her. It was sad when he had to put that mask on every time their parents were around. But what Ken felt it was worse when their parents would outright ignore her or pretended she wasn't there at all. Sometimes it felt like they didn't want her around, which always made Osamu mad and disobedient towards them. She hated when they fought.

Ken had awoken with those thoughts swirling in her head and as her brother dragged her into the forest. Ken wasn't sure how they ended up in Bakumon and Minomon's homeworld, but it had to be for a reason and judging by their expressions and sad tones, something bad was happening here.

Being in this new world had greatly piqued her interest. Ken had never really been anywhere that wasn't home, school, or at one of those interviews her brother always unhappily goes to. This new scenery was a wonderful change for once. Ken was usually never allowed to spend time with her brother outside the apartment without their parents complaining. This could be so much fun.

At least, that was before the Gazimon attacked. As strange as it sounded, Ken was not afraid of them, but instead for her brother's wellbeing. The bad Digimon had attempted to hurt her brother and that was not okay. She was just glad Leomon had come when he did. She wasn't sure what they would have done if he hadn't come to their rescue.

However, he had not expected other kids being here as well. Ken didn't really pay much attention into why they were brought to this world or by whom, all she cared about was that their new friends needed their help and there was also the swelling of happiness of seeing someone else her age who was just as curious as her.

Ken had never met an American before and, honestly, found it amazing that he was able to speak Japanese as well. Though, it was obvious he was still learning, just like her. And his bunnies were so cute!

Ken couldn't resist herself as she made her way over to the other. Her brother was keeping a very close eye on her all the while and much to her surprise so were the other older kids. The girl Jun, in particular, gave the two of them a soft smile as they interacted without a care in the world. Ken felt safe knowing that the older kids would be watching out for them and protecting from the bad Digimon.

"I like your bunnies, Montgomery-kun!" The two bunnies blushed slightly they both giggled.

"Thanks! You should have seen them when they hatched," Wallace said with a giggle. "They were so small and squishy!"

Ken pouted at the lost opportunity. They sounded cute. No fair. As Ken gently inspected the bunnies horns, she asked: "What's America like, Montgomery-kun. I heard its big like the sky!"

"I guess it is," Wallace said with a tilt of his head. "I live at a farm and its big."

"A farm? With animals?"

Wallace nodded. "Yeah, lots and lots!"

Ken's eyes brightened. She absolutely loved animals. The two of them sat on the ground as they talked a little more about the animals at Wallace's farm as the other kids talked about the world they were in. Throughout the conversation, Ken had noticed Wallace fumbling with some of the words as he mixed English and Japanese world together. It didn't really surprise her when he gave her a sheepish look. "Ke-Ichijouji-chan, is it okay if I address you by your first name? I've learned Japanese from my mom, but I'm not really used to it that much."

Ken blinked and tilted her head slightly. She didn't have a problem with it. Wallace was a Japanese-American, so it would make sense that he's not used to the different endings in Japanese. She was still getting the hang of it after all. "I don't mind, Montgomery-kun."

Wallace smiled. His pretty blue eyes brightened. "Thanks, Ken! And please, just Wallace is fine."

Ken giggled. "Okay, Wallace-kun!" Wallace giggled along with her as the older kids' conversation got a bit heated.

"So…Vamdemon is one of these bad Digimon then?" Ken glanced back to see her brother frowning.

"Yeah, him along with a group calling themselves the Dark Masters, Devimon, and the Demon Lords," Bakumon spoke up. "As of right now, Vamdemon and the Dark Master are working together to try to find a way to prevent the Demon Lords from destroying everything. They want control of it, not destroyed," Ken blinked as she tried to understand what they were saying.

"That's not any better," her brother said under his breath.

"Things are very bad," Leomon said in a deep voice. "If something is not done soon, then both worlds are in jeopardy."

"What do you mean?" Jun asked in confusion, unsure how this war could affect their world.

"The balance of good and darkness is tipping. During our time of peace, our leaders received signs that a greater evil was coming to destroy the peace that we had for centuries." Ken's bottom lip trembled slightly. She didn't like what she was hearing. "They were aware of the damage that these Demons and Angels would invoke on our world. For many years we have been at war. And I fear, you, children might be our last hope."

"Why?" Osamu asked with a frown. "I highly doubt we can do anything. Besides, what could we possibly do that you haven't done already?"

"Because it is part of the prophecy," said an unknown voice. Ken and Wallace jumped to their feet as another Leomon with a coat entered the clearing.

"Bancho Leomon," Leomon greeted in a respectful tone. Ken looked at the lion in awe. He looked really different, compared to Leomon. Bancho Leomon seemed to be just as muscular as Leomon. However, he wore a black coat and had some type of sword.

"Is that a real sword?" she asked, giggling afterward when she realized that Wallace asked the same question at the exact same time.

"Why yes it is little ones," Bancho Leomon said with a smile.

"These two are a bit young, don't you think?" A metal wolf-like Digimon with huge weapons asked as he and two other Digimon entered the clearing after Bancho Leomon. One of the monsters looked like a dragon with yellow armor and he too had a sword (which was cool in her opinion, considering that Osamu said they don't exist), while the other looked like a white fluffy beast-man with huge spiked weapons.

"I knew dragons were real!" Ken and Wallace yelled together.

"KEN!" Ken was only vaguely away of her brother's exasperated expression and Jun's, and the other boys, smile as she tried to hide her laughter.

The dragon-man laughed softly as he bent down on his knees (after placing his sword on the ground next to him) and smiled gently at them. "I assure you little ones that I am real. Although, I might not be the type of dragons you humans refer to in your world." Ken and Wallace blinked at him in confusion.

"But you're a dragon," Wallace piped in. "A cooler dragon!"

Ken nodded with him, while the Digimon laughed. "Why thank you, children," he said. "Tell me, how old are you two?"

"Six," Wallace answered, jumping slightly on his feet.

"Me too," Ken said with a giggle as she held Minomon in her arms.

"Why you two are indeed very young," the Digimon said with a frown. "I wasn't expecting them to be so young."

"Did you bring us here?" Wallace asked curiously.

"Me and my friends did, yes."

"Why?" Her brother asked this time in a harsh tone. Ken looked back to see her brother glaring at the nice Digimon. Uh-oh, he was being overprotective again.

"Maybe it would be best if we discuss this elsewhere," the boy named Adolf suggested calmly, noticing that the bats have returned with more friends.

"That might be best," the dragon-man replied, noticing the bats as well. "It is too dangerous to be in the open."

"Where are we going?" Jun asked as she walked towards her and Wallace.

"To my dojo," Bancho Leomon said.  _Dojo?_ "Thankfully you children weren't teleported too far away."

"Well then, lead the way," Jamie said with a grin.

"What's a dojo?" Wallace asked, surprisingly echoing her thoughts.

The two lions just smiled at them. "You will see."

**Bancho Leomon's Dojo, Digital World**

The dojo was cooler then she imagined! The first thing she realized was that the dojo was made of wood and logs. It had sliding doors and an additional house on top, with the roof being pointy.

Ken at first had followed her brother into the dojo. Of course, her curiosity got the best of her. For a moment she thought about staying by her brother's side as he instructed. But when Wallace asked if she wanted to explore the huge place, how could a girl resist?

Slipping away from her brother while he was slightly focused on the story the Digimon were telling as they snacked on some buns was the easy part. She had done it plenty of times at home. Besides, Ken had lost interest in what was being said the moment Wallace asked her to explore with him. The two had slipped away pretty easily with their Digimon following close behind them as they explored each room that passed by. Ken and Wallace had just come from a spacious room with strange clothing made of metal and odd looking weapons hanging on the wall and a circle with symbols on the floor when they entered a room that only had a blue curtain as a door.

"Why is this the only room without a door?" Ken asked as Wallace pushed the curtain aside so they could enter.

"Maybe they ran out of wood," Wallace suggested as they inspected the room. The room was just as spacious as the other rooms, but instead of beds, strange looking outfits, and books, they were met with a single round wooden table. A single board was seen on one of the walls, where pieces of paper were tacked to it.

"Ken, Wallace, we should really return to the others," Lopmon said as the two bunnies scampered into the room after them.

"But there's something on this table," Wallace said as he helped her onto one of the huge chairs near the end of the table. Once she was on the chair, Ken offered her hands to help Wallace up. On the table, was a huge map, which reminded her of one of her brother computer games, and strange looking dolls scattered on the map.

"A map?" Ken glanced at the map. She blinked noticing unfamiliar words on it. There was Sever Continent, WWW Continent, and File Island."What type of map is this?" Shouldn't there be Japan and America somewhere on this map? And what about the other continents and countries?

"This is the map of the Digital World," Minomon said as he glanced at the map. "But I'm afraid the Digital World is currently not like this."

"What you mean?" Ken asked, her head tilted a bit as she gazed at the small Digimon.

"The Digital World at one point used to have many island and continents," Minomon began. "But after they came, the different Digimon turned against each other, many siding with them out of fear."

"Little by little the continents are being destroyed, reconfigured into one twisted landmass, one that they control," Lopmon continued.

"Who are they?" Wallace asked.

"The Demon Lords," Terriermon said. "They are a group of very bad Digimon." He and Lopmon used their long ear to propeller themselves onto one of the chairs next to them. "I'm not sure if you remember, Minomon, but we had all been fighting against one of them before File Island was destroyed."

"My memory of that time is a bit blurry. All I remember is Demon somehow separating us and then I woke up in your world," Minomon, gazing at his partner with sad.

Both six-year-olds were frowning. "Did he hurt you? Ken asked in a trembling voice.

Minomon, Terriermon, and Lopmon shrugged. "If they did, I really don't remember it all too well," Minomon commented as the two bunnies looked unsure on how to respond.

Ken and Wallace, from what they could tell, were unnerved by this. They had only just met the Digimon and they already wanted to help them with these bullies. But how? Frustrated and confused the two children gazed at the strange looking dolls.

"What do you think this is for?" he asked as he eyed the strange looking dolls. "This place doesn't exactly look like a playroom." Ken tilted her head. He had a point. Calling it a playroom didn't seem to fit. The Digimon looked far too mature to be playing with dolls.

"You right about that. You guys have any ideas?" Ken asked them.

"I'm assuming this is the war room," Terriermon said.

"War room?"

"Yes," Lopmon said with a frown towards his twin brother. "We really should be leaving now."

"Oh, you worry too much," Terriermon said with a dismissive wave of his ear. "Besides, it looks like this plan could use a fresh set of eyes!"

"We are not supposed to be encouraging them!" Lopmon gasped. "They are far too young to even understand half of this stuff."

"Their positions are odd, don't you think?" Ken asked Wallace, interrupting the arguing bunnies, as they studied the dolls and the map they were on.

"You're right, Ken. The formation does look odd."

Lopmon looked at them in confusion. "What you mean they look odd? They look normal to me."

Ken pointed to the dolls that were clustered between the forest and mountains. They were far to scattered around for her liking. "The dolls; they are too far apart and scattered to do any defending or attacking against strange dolls in the mountains."

"She's right," Wallace added as he looked at the strange looking dolls.

"What's wrong with it?" Minomon asked as she got to her feet to climb on the table with Wallace following close behind her. Ken vaguely wondered how a table could be this big.

"Well, these dolls are too close together." Ken grabbed the dolls and began rearranging them to a better formation. "Now the dolls have a better defense. Not only are they using the forest to their advantage, but they can also see those two angel dolls near the rocks."

"And the dolls cannot see them," Wallace added with a smile as he helped rearrange the dolls. "And these could use better offensive positions. By having them like this, they can protect each other and also be able to attack these dolls without being spotted."

"That's ingenious." Ken, Wallace, and the three Digimon were startled by the familiar voice. They all turned towards the curtain-like door to see Bancho Leomon leaning against the door frame. Bancho Leomon smiled at them as he walked into the room and towards the table. Bancho Leomon gazed at their arrangement in approval. "I think you two might have just figured out the perfect line-up to tip this war against the Demon Lords."

"Minomon, Lopmon, and Terriermon mentioned them to us. Who are they exactly?" Wallace asked.

"Well, if certain children hadn't wandered off in the middle of my explanation, you might have known who they were." Wallace smiled sheepishly in response.

"We wanted to explore!" Ken said in his defense. She wasn't sure why she yelled that; she just did it. She strongly felt that the Digimon was accusing them. However, the lion Digimon just laughed.

"I'm not accusing you, my little friends," he said. "In fact, I believe you two just single-handedly solved one of our problems."

"We did?" Ken asked in confusion. They didn't do that much. All they did was fix the dolls on the map.

"Yes, you did. However, you did give a certain brother a scare." Ken flushed at the mention of her brother.  _Oniichan is going to be so mad._

* * *

Jamie wasn't sure what to make of his current situation. He wasn't as uptight about being dragged into another world's war like the older Ichijouji. In fact, Jamie was more than willing to help. These Demon Lords, however, sounded bad. Jamie frowned slightly as he listened to the Digimon talking about how the war started to their current predicament.

_If the Digital World is parallel to ours… and they are at war, then what effects could that have on our world?_

Jamie didn't really like that thought. A lot of things could go wrong. But what really bothered him most was about the two youngest in their group. Ken and Wallace were awfully young to be dragged into a war. The two six-year-olds were so innocent and naive that it made him wonder if they even understood what was going on. The two were clearly not old enough to grasp the dangers they were in or to fully understand their situation.

Jamie was more than a little uneasy about that. Ken and Wallace seemed too lively and energetic. They also seemed to knock it up quickly too. Although, it could be because they were young and more open-minded to things the rest of them were.

_I wonder if that's why they were chosen to fight in this war,_ Jamie silently thought to himself before he jerked his head up when Osamu began freaking out about his sister's disappearance. Jamie blinked and looked at the empty pillows that Ken and Wallace had been sitting on when they all gathered around to listen to Bancho Leomon's story.

The corners of his lips twitched up into a smiled.  _Those two must have gotten bored and went exploring._

"Where could she have gone?" Osamu yelled as he jumped to his feet. "I told her not to go anywhere!"

"Calm down, Ichijouji-san," Adolf told him. "I'm sure she's just exploring with Montgomery-kun. They couldn't have gotten far." However, that didn't seem to calm him down one bit. At this point, Osamu didn't seem to listen to a word Adolf said since he rushed out of the room to search for his sister.

Jamie sighed as he got up. "We should probably go after him." Adolf nodded and left the room after the Digimon. Jamie had tagged along with Leomon and Adolf as the small group of Human and Digimon split up to cover more ground. After a while, they walked into a hallway and instantly heard Osamu's voice.

"What were you two thinking going off on your owns like that?"

"Give the girl a break; she only a little kid," Jamie found himself muttering as they entered the room. Apparently, they were the last to arrive. Jamie raised a brow to see two giggling children near a roundtable.

"But Oniichan, we wanted to explore!" Osamu sighed in response.

"And look," Wallace chirped happily. "We fixed the dolls on the map!"

Jamie walked closer to the table and stopped in dead in his tracks.

"You two did what?!"

Jamie was shocked as he gazed at the map.  _Did they ready just create this war line up? They are only six, yet they were able to strategize this advance line-up..._ Jamie blinked a few times before smiling slightly.  _Impressive._

Jamie looked at the two six-year-olds, now slightly understand why they were summoned as wells. "But Oniichan, Bancho Leomon said we helped solve their problem!"

Osamu had opened his mouth to most likely to lecture the two younger but stopped before the words could escape. Jamie watched as Osamu blinked and took in his sister's words. "He did?"

Wallace nodded excitedly. "He did! He did!"

"It's true," Terriermon laughed.

As quickly as the elder Ichijouji was tensed and flustered at what Ken and Wallace did, his features softened just as quickly. "Well then," he said as he ruffled his sister's hair. "I'm proud of you." Osamu gave Wallace the same treatment, making the younger boy blush. "The both of you."

Ken giggled as she saw Wallace blushing at the praise.  _Cute kids._ "Oniichan, who's Demon and the other Demon Lords? Minomon, Lopmon, and Terriermon say they are bad Digimon," Ken asked suddenly.

Jamie frowned as Osamu hesitate to answer her question. "Um…well…"

Jamie didn't like how the older sibling seemed unwilling to tell his younger sister the cruel and frightening situation that they had been brought into. He was positive the other was trying to think of a way to sugarcoat the situation to make it less scary for them. Call him mean, but Jamie felt that it was best if they knew the whole truth straight out. They were going to find out eventually.

"They are very bad, very evil Digimon that are trying to destroy this world and everyone in it. They want to destroy and cover this place in darkness. A type of darkness that only they can control. And if something is not done soon they will do the same to ours," Jamie said bluntly. He noticed that Ken and Wallace looked at each other nervously, almost fearfully. Osamu turned to him with a glare.  _Ah, I can tell we are not going to get along very well._ "Well, are you going to continue about this prophecy," Jamie asked the Digimon, hoping to break through the tension that was starting to develop.

Victory Greymon nodded and picked up the story from where they had left off, summarizing some parts that had been already told for the little ones who had wandered off earlier. But it wasn't until he began talking about the prophecy that truly caused a cold shiver to travel down his spine. "The prophecy comes from Ancient Wisemon. As I mentioned before, he had foreseen the Demon Lords emerging from a mysterious hole that would emerge from the sea. We had failed to take this warning to heart before he mysteriously disappeared three centuries ago. The prophecy goes like this:

_Powerful Angels and Demons,_

_Holders of the Sins,_

_Will come to cover the world in Eternal Darkness._

_When all hope seems lost,_

_The balance will tip._

_The Digitamas and Digivices will summon the six._

_Six children._

_Holders of the greatest of Light,_

_Holders of the Virtue Amulets,_

_Will bring a miracle with the eleven Virtues_

_And put an end to the war_."

Jamie fidgeted nervously. The prophecy was happening already. The Digital World was in danger and they were summoned to save it. Almost more than half of the prophecy had come true and Jamie was certain there was more to his prophecy then what these Digimon knew. But this still begs the question: what were these amulets and why they of all people were chosen to stop these Demon Lords?

Jamie glanced at the others and noticed that they didn't look so good. Jun was holding Labramon rather tightly to her chest and looking slightly pale. Adolf looked stiff and a bit uneasy but, other than that, he seemed fine. Osamu, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth together and seemed to be between annoyed and concern as he tried to comfort the two frightened children who were trembling violently and cuddled together for protection.

"We have to fight them?" Jun asked in a shaky voice. "How on earth are we going to do that? We're just kids!"

"You are not just normal kids, children," Z'd Garurumon said firmly. "Each of you was chosen for a reason. Each of you holds something special inside of you, something that makes you unique, something that will allow you to fight against the enemies that threaten to destroy us all."

"The virtues?" Jamie suddenly asked, interrupting Z'd Garurumon.

"Yes," he said as he, Bancho Leomon, Vikemon and Victory Greymon nodded.

"The virtues are powerful things," Vikemon spoke up. "They are your greatest trait that makes up who you are. They are the greatest force of good that we have." He looked at each of them as he spoke. "Each of you holds two or three of these eleven traits. In the Digital World, the virtues were converted into amulets. These amulets are very powerful and very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"So, we need to find these amulets then?" Wallace's small voice asked. Jamie glanced at him to see that he was calmer now. However, Wallace was just as pale as Jun (maybe more) and was still cuddled up to Ken, who had yet to calm down.

"Yes, with these amulets you six will be able to evolve your partners and be able to activate your own special abilities that you might not know you have."

Everyone was silent as Vikemon's voice died down. No one was sure what to say about what they had been told, what to do about this war they had been thrust into. They were all scared and worried about the situation that they were thrown into. It was obvious that Jun and Wallace were unsure, Osamu looked like he wanted no part in it and Adolf just seemed to be thinking it over. Jamie wasn't sure how he felt. It was a dangerous situation; one that could possibly kill them. But if they didn't help, then both the Digimon and their world would be at the mercy of the Demon Lords.

Jamie's thoughts seen turned to his struggling single father and what he would do if he was here. Despite how life seemed to be against him right now, Jamie knew they would be okay because his father was the strongest person he knew. His father worked hard to make sure he and his new adoptive brother were feed, clothed, and protected from the evils out there. His father was an honest and compassionate man in everything he did. If he was here, he would help the Digimon without a second thought. It would be for the same reason he tried to help his mother.

Jamie remembered clearly the words of his father:  _Jamie, there is no greater sin than not trying to help others—even if they do not deserve kindness, nor forgiveness—you must be the better person and try for there are those who have it worse than us._ Jamie, even till this day, took those words to heat, but it wasn't until now that he realized how right his father was. These Digimon needed their help, their very existence was in danger. How can he say no that when he knew that was the wrong thing to do? Granted, he and the others knew nothing of this world and what they would truly be facing once they leave the dojo; but they would know until they tried.

WIth his thoughts made up, Jamie opened his eyes, opening his mouth to speak his conviction, but young Ken Ichijouji beat him to it.

"We have to help!"

Osamu looked at his sister in concern and a bit of surprise. "But Ken-chan, it's dangerous. It's not our fight," he started, but Ken wouldn't listen.

"No, Oniichan!" Ken raised her voice at her brother. She looked upset, yet determined to show her brother that she disagreed with him. "We have to help! I'm not going to stand by, while those meanies continue to harm the other Digimon. It's not right!"

"Ken's right," Wallace said in agreement. "If there is something we can do, then I think we should go for it. It doesn't hurt to try."

"This is Bakumon and Minomon's home, Oniichan!" Ken continued. "They're our friends and their friends are in danger! We can't stand by and do nothing!" Her hair whipped back and forth as she shook her head. "We can help them! I know we can! No one deserves to live in fear!" Ken breathed heavily after her little speech, shocking her brother to silence. Osamu looked conflicted on what to do now: should they help or should they find a way to return home?

"They're right." Jun looked at the others as she spoke up. She was still pale, but she seemed to have made up her mind on what to do. "We can't stand by while the Digimon's home is taken over by those Demon Lords. I'm not sure what we could do, but it worth a shot." She then glanced at the elder Ichijouji. "Besides, if they manage to take over this one, what makes you think they won't come for ours?"

Osamu did not avert his eyes as the two gazed at each other. They were both nervous about the dangers of this world. And it had become obvious Jun had taken upon herself to look after Wallace. They were both in the same boat.

"Well, the situation does seem dire." Adolf seemed just as confident and relaxed as he was when he first woke up. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't do anything. We were called for a reason and I believe we can defeat these Demon Lords if we work together. Besides, how can you say no to that awesome speech?" Adolf said as he gestured to Ken and Wallace. This, of course, just earned him a heated glare from a very protective brother.

"Oniichan?" Ken looked at her brother with wide innocent eyes. Jamie wasn't sure how Osamu could say no to those eyes. He knew he couldn't. Ken had an over the top adorableness to her.

Osamu sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine," he gritted out. "But only because someone has to keep on eye on the both of you." Jamie smiled as Ken and Wallace cheered, followed by Osamu sighing. Jamie knew Osamu couldn't say no. Who could say no to those faces?

"Excellent children!" Victory Greymon said with a smile. "There is much to do. Please gather around the table."

Jamie waited for the others to gather around the table. Osamu stood firmly behind the chairs that Ken, Wallace, and their Digimon were occupying. Adolf stood next to him and Jun stood next to Adolf. "Where are these amulets anyway?" Jamie asked as he gazed at the map.

"The amulets are sealed away in a cave deep with this forest." Victory Greymon pointed to the grey area within the forest. Jamie frowned, though.  _It looks pretty far from here. Probably a day or two by walking._

"Your amulets are sealed inside a box. No one but, you, children will be able to open it," Bancho Leomon added.

"If you knew where it was, then why don't you use it?" Osamu asked, frowning as he did so.

"The amulets are not ours to use," Vikemon said. "Only you kids will be able to use them properly. As powerful as we are, we would not be able to survive the intense power the virtues hold."

"It's really that powerful?!" Wallace asked.

"Yes, my friends," Bancho Leomon said with a smile towards Wallace and Ken. "They are and they are yours."

"Cool!" Ken and Wallace yelled in unison.

"How will we know who's is who's?" Jun piped in.

It was Z'd Garurumon who answered that question. "Your Digivices are engraved with your virtues."

Jamie blinked and grabbed his Digivice from his pocket. He raised his brow as he saw two symbols engraved on it: a teardrop and a cross. He wondered what they meant. "Your amulets are engraved with the symbols that are on your Digivices."

"What do they mean?" Jamie heard Ken ask. He looked up to see the others looking at their Digivices too. Adolf's looked like a mountain with a star and a sun. Jun's looked like a heart and a yin and yang sign. Osamu's had two circles that were connected to each other. Wallace's looked like an 'S' and Ken's (who had three for some reason) had two different flowers and a symbol that looked like an 'M'.

Victory Greymon addressed him first. "Jamie, yours are Purity and Sincerity." He glanced at Adolf next. "Yours are Courage and Hope."

Adolf blinked. "Courage and Hope, huh?" he mused out loud. "I'm down with that."

"Yours, Jun, are Friendship and Love."

"Love?" Jun scrunched up her nose at that. "I don't know one thing about that."

"You will," Bancho Leomon told her as Victory Greymon turned to Osamu.

"You, my friend, have Knowledge."

Osamu raised a navy brow at him. "Well, I could have told you that."

"Is it because you're a genius, Oniichan?" Ken asked. Osamu didn't answer since Victory Greymon addressed her and Wallace at that moment.

"You two, my young friends, are in fact the most powerful and purest of the virtues."

"Really?" they asked.

Victory Greymon nodded. "Yes. Wallace, your virtue means Fate." Wallace blinked in surprise.

"And Ken, yours are Light, Miracles and Kindness."

"Light, Miracles, and Fate," Jamie murmured. "Aren't those the same?"

"Not exactly." Leomon had been quiet throughout the whole conversation; he had almost forgotten that he was still in the room. "Light, Miracles, and Fate are Holy Virtues. They are intertwined with each other, but are not the same."

"Cooooool," came Ken and Wallace's awed voices. "We are so special!" As they said that Jamie noticed Osamu's fierce, protective, stubborn features softened a bit. He smiled at the two with a very special fondness that only a parent or sibling would show.

Bancho Leomon cleared his throat to get their attention away from the two, apparently, powerful children. "Now, Leomon and his small group warriors have volunteered to guide and protect you as you make your way to the cave." Lemon nodded. "When you get them, you need to come back to the dojo. From there we will show you how to use the amulets' power. Please keep in mind that they are very powerful and without proper knowledge and training could result in disaster."

Silence returned among them.  _Disaster?_ Jamie glanced at Adolf. Adolf was the oldest (being fourteen and all). Maybe he would know what to do know. It seemed that he was right since Adolf sighed and looked at each of them before addressing the four leaders of the Digital World. "Alright, thank you for informing us. We will try our best to help you." Adolf then looked at him and Jun, followed by Osamu, Ken, and Wallace. "I guess we should head out and get those amulets."

Jamie and Jun smiled and nodded. Ken and Wallace giggled as they jumped off the chair (much to Osamu's protests). "Yeah!" they cheered. "Let's go!" And then they ran out of the room.

"AHHH! Why did you have to encourage them?" Osamu yelled angrily before running after them with their Digimon following quickly behind them. "KEN, WALLACE, COME BACK!"

Jun chuckled softly. "This could be fun."

"Yeah, you may be right," Adolf said in agreement as they left the room with their Digimon and Leomon following right behind them and into a strange world filled with unknown dangers and discoveries.


End file.
